


冤气（全）

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	冤气（全）

　　冤气

　　1

　　每次

　　我喂你也有爱煞你滋味

　　我每次叫你名字

　　仿佛都紧张得喘气

　　在新疆待了个把月，刘昊然顺利上火了。

　　脸有点儿肿，但丝毫不影响他上妆后变身成温润如玉的世子，右边牙疼得厉害但一到镜头前边他就物我两忘浑然不觉，只有下了戏后被压抑在深处的痛觉连同七情六欲才冒出头和干燥的风一起丝丝入扣缠着他撩拨他。听人说老京剧演员能控制着卸了妆脱了戏袍才一身热汗倾头而下，他觉得他有那么点想往那种境界迈步的意思了，一卸去头套就疼得捂腮帮子直咧嘴，拍戏的时候说台词有多顺溜这会儿嘴就有多漏风。

　　晚上偷摸隔空谈恋爱的时候他特地留了神，拿出跟拍戏时一样的浑身解数演一个无病无痛的刘源本源，还是被他的机灵鬼儿小男朋友给逮了。

　　一早听说恋爱中女孩看男孩跟看猩猩似的有点儿什么小动作都无所遁形，他严重怀疑男孩跟男孩也那样，又或者他追人的时候不该先拿个猩猩的设定把自己套上了，眼看着出不去了。小孩儿一准早早地把他哪儿舒坦哪儿膈应给看了个透，脸上稳稳的，先是循例跟他吐槽了几句立体几何有多变态脑容量有多受压迫今天又写空了第几支得力，又聊了几句拍戏的事儿，铺垫完，目光一沉。

　　“刘昊然。”

　　“啊？”

　　叫全名，这个语气叫全名，准没好事儿。

　　刘昊然应急装置迅速启动。

　　“张开嘴给我看看牙口。”

　　应急装置启动失败，刘昊然唰一下冒汗了：“干，干啥。”

　　“老实儿的张大点，我累，没力气跟你墨迹。”

　　他哪儿敢，这会他嘴里满满的都是溃疡，舌头尖儿上也有泡，这要给人看了去了那还得了。上次他晒得差点蜕层皮他的小男朋友就老大不乐意了，仿佛那具身体是从他那儿租给他的一样，比他自己着紧多了，一个拍戏一个备考总说不上话，断断续续疑似冷战了快两个星期，他什么扭秧歌钻火圈的招都使了，才算把这篇给翻过去。

　　他算是怕了，异地，闹别扭成本太高。

　　此刻他无比后悔一时忘形吃的那几顿烤羊腿，怎么就管不住这嘴呢.jpg。

　　那边看他不照办，声音又冷几分：“那我挂了。”

　　“别啊……”

　　刘昊然快哭了，小小一方手机屏幕里那张甜蜜可人的瑰宝级小脸眼下就是他的命，只恨不能抠下来揣心口里，哪舍得就这么不给看了。天晓得有个异地又在备战高考的男朋友有多不容易，恋爱时间完全靠天吃饭，要等到他刚好凌晨下戏又找到有信号的山头小男友也刚刷完题得空看眼手机的机缘才能偷着说上句话，牛郎织女似的盈盈一水间的，他照镜子都觉得里面那个没几天前还仗着自个脸嫩嘚瑟着冲镜头说看得出来我已经二十了吗的家伙，硬生生被摧残得沧桑了一大圈儿，真真是思君令人老，不服不行。什么最肯忘却古人诗最不屑一顾是相思，坑他呢。

　　实在没得排解也就只能甩锅命数了，命运的签让我们遇见，但是没给我们时间好好处个对象啊。

　　那边吴磊可不知道他这些九曲十八弯的心思，还审着他：“烤肉是不是特好吃啊吃开心了是吧？”

　　刘昊然正眼巴巴瞅着微动的花瓣样的小嘴走神，一不小心身体就诚实了：“嗯。”

　　嗯完他才反应过来，别说吴磊了他自个都服气自个，“嗯”了，他竟然还“嗯”了！

　　“是不是现在想起来还流口水惦记着再来一顿啊？”

　　这回他不敢应声，视频啪一下被掐断了。

　　盯着恢复到聊天界面的手机发了会呆，吴磊给他传过来一段采访，当年的他腆着自己那张青嫩白净的小圆脸，大言不惭地，“我吃辣从来不上火长痘。”

　　刘昊然默默跪地，他算是明白了那个所谓的什么，像个戏台上的老将军，背后插满了flag，是怎样一种体验了。

　　那边啪啪又打过来几行字：

　　「以后把你这天吃了点啥，给我汇报汇报。」

　　「还治不了你了。」

　　2

　　奋斗再奋斗要有你与我天地

　　说好的每天汇报，现实却是隔了三五天才逮到一丝机会能说上句话，持续被上火牙疼折磨加上拍的剧情也致郁，刘昊然全然忘了是他自己要闭关修炼和世界再见的初衷，赖唧唧像只弃犬。

　　“这两天吧，没吃别的，光土和沙子就吃饱了。”

　　扬尘飞灰呛进鼻腔喉咙里的难受劲儿到这会还没过去，他揉揉鼻尖，低下头去屏幕上剩下个黑亮的圆圆的脑瓜顶，和两只冲着镜头伸出来，晒黑了一圈的满是风沙痕迹和磕磕碰碰的狗爪。

　　“一天也就两碗那么多吧。”

　　“我觉得我已经洗不出来了，你知道吗，就是跳到黄河里也洗不清的那种。”

　　“等出了剧组到我这儿来，”

　　吴磊正蹲在洗澡间放水，把镜头转过去给他看新添的带按摩功能的浴缸，声音没平时那么元气，因为疲倦软软的，带一点儿不露痕迹的温柔，像只细软的小手，隔着三千公里的距离和清凉月光，轻轻地贴到浪子脸颊上。

　　“把你扔进去好好搅搅。”

　　“这得说清楚了，是光搅我，还是，”

　　声音带点坏劲儿地低下去，

　　“连你一块儿搅。”

　　话一出口刘昊然自个倒先觉得干燥生疼的鼻子一阵发热，只有下了戏回归独处他才实实在在觉得自己还是个有血有肉的人，血还是年轻的滚热的。太久没开过荤，边疆清寂孤苦，他像个被流放的大头兵，想到南国潮湿鲜甜的黄梅季，想到小人儿抱在怀里的灵动和软还有那股子打骨缝里透出来的腻人的奶香味儿，就有点刹不住车。

　　“美得你吧。再说把你扔洗衣机里搅。”

　　接着他按照约定把自己这几天的伙食捋了捋，清一色的白菜帮子黄瓜片儿到今天才勉强有了几颗葡萄，吴磊终于听得坐不住了。

　　“你这有点儿矫枉过正了吧？啊刘演员？”

　　“不行，前段时间吃胖了，古装特别显胖。得减肥了。”

　　他去捧脸，手指圈起扎实的一团脸肉给人看，

　　“谁叫我长肉长脸上呢，前两天有人说我腮帮子都炸起来了把我吓得。也就你一个说我胖了好看了。”

　　“凑近点儿，眼镜摘了。”

　　吴磊指点着他，感叹，

　　“我觉得我都好长时间没好好看过你了。

　　一句话说得他酸酸的。

　　“你那边也太暗了，什么都看不到。算了，反正也见不着，不差这会儿。”

　　吴磊的声音轻下去软下去，

　　“你随便说点什么，我想听你说话。”

　　“很累啊？”

　　处在高三水深火热中的小朋友点点头。

　　“让我摸摸累瘦了没有。”

　　吴磊乖乖地把脸凑近他，漂亮的眼睛底下有泛青的黑眼圈儿，薄薄的花瓣样的嘴唇有点干燥起皮，他隔着屏幕小心地摸了摸，都觉得心口一阵酸疼。

　　“还有一个月。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“紧张吗？”

　　“以你的智商都能考第一，我觉得我也没什么好紧张的。”

　　“嗯，就这样，第一，妥妥的。”

　　又黏糊了两句，刘昊然眼瞅着再不回去不像话了，恋恋不舍地跟人请假，“宝贝，我该回去了，一会还有活干呢。”

　　那边急急地出声叫住他，

　　“刘昊然！”

　　他有点意外，他的小朋友最懂事的，都是催着他回去开工，很少有这样拉着他不放的时候：“嗯？”

　　“没事，我就是，有点儿想你。”

　　小孩儿想挂个若无其事的笑却先扑簌簌掉下来一连串泪珠，自己也觉得不好意思似的，捂住脸，

　　“我怎么了这就。”

　　眼泪却不听话地越抹越多。

　　“磊磊。”

　　刘昊然心都揪紧了，远远的有人喊他，他恨不能长翅膀飞过雪山去。

　　一边往回走一边也顾不上信号好不好那边听不听得到，急急地哄着，

　　“听我的，现在马上把笔放下，去洗个澡好好睡一觉，明天……”

　　他狠着心，

　　“早点起来。”

　　“嗯。”

　　大眼睛泪汪汪的，眼眶还红着，被泪水浸过的声音奶乎乎的压得扁扁的，对他露出一个乖巧的笑。

　　“别挂，我就这么守着你，看你睡着，好不好？”

　　那边没声音了，他进片场前抓紧最后机会看了一眼，小家伙头歪在书桌上睡着了，脸颊鼻尖底下还湿漉漉亮汪汪的一小滩眼泪。

　　“别怕，有我陪着你呢。”

　　3

　　我也会故意顽劣

　　引诱你不得不生气

　　对于在暗无天日的题海中浮沉的高三考生来说，有一只可以随时抓过来蹂躏调戏的犬系男朋友，是一件非常减压的事情。

　　比之前任何一个时候都更有身为高中生的自觉的吴磊也曾经突发奇想问都高三了还谈恋爱这样算不算早恋啊放到学校要被老师抓的，被一句“都两年了老师都该麻木了信不信我都敢当着他面亲你”镇压回去。

　　“刘昊然，今天偷吃什么了？”

　　他远隔千里的小男朋友原本挺乐呵地捧着脸对着他傻笑，被他劈头盖脸这么一句，笑容顿时凝固在嘴角。

　　那双活脱脱像珍珠奶茶里的两颗珍珠的黑眼珠贼溜溜地转，一看就没想好事儿。

　　说起珍珠这个梗还是一个共同的好（损）友发给他看的，现在有实物作比对真的越看越像，吴磊脸上绷着，心里笑得不行，躲到镜头看不到的地方抓起桌上的大杯奶茶咕嘟咕嘟吸一大口。

　　“你，你又知道啦。”

　　他可不就是知道了，刷了一下午地理刷得头晕，偷闲看一眼手机结果收到张图片，点开来他踏上旅程已久并且极少有明信片掉落的谜之男朋友正捧着一大盘风干牛肉笑得五颜六色，显然不知道这张照片拍了会被用作怎样的用途，手上还比了个树杈和头顶的揪相映成趣。

　　傻劲儿要溢出屏幕了，吴磊那点因为距离而生出的文艺忧伤的小心思顿时烟消云散。拼命复习的间歇偶尔偷偷看一眼他的小男朋友相关都觉得那家伙真是有毛有翼了当刮目相看了，眼下看来原来根本没什么长进，还是那个憨乎乎的带着他玩儿的傻哥哥。

　　他连质问都是温柔的：

　　“上火好了？”

　　摇头。

　　“不减肥了？”

　　再摇头。

　　“错了没有？”

　　习惯性摇头，摇到一半一个急刹车狠命点头，看得吴磊生怕他把脖子扭了。

　　他忍着笑，宣判，“今天没有晚安吻了。”

　　“磊磊……”

　　那边夹起尾巴他已经知道接下来的套路了，

　　“我就吃了一口……我多可怜啊我，天天又累，想见男朋友也见不着，想吃东西又不敢吃，牙疼还睡不好……连这个也不给我，真的，活不成了。”

　　刘昊然不知道在哪个山头躺着眼看要给他表演一个就地打滚儿，吴磊果断关了视频隔绝撒娇卖惨这一招对自己的精神攻击。

　　小样的吧，嘴里没一句能信的话，这还叫“不敢吃”“就吃了一口”。

　　几乎是视频关掉的瞬间刘昊然已经给他刷了一长串表情攻击，类似“我是谁我在哪”“我乜都无，又穷又样衰”一类的丧丧表情包。他找出另一张罪证，照片里不仅有那盘被扫空了半盘子的肉条还有刘昊然不知道在听谁说话笑得叼着块肉淌哈喇子的蠢样，给人发过去，一个字不多说。

　　那头安静了，过了十分钟才蔫蔫地过来条语音。

　　「不是这谁啊……知道是给我男朋友传能至少把我拍得像个人样吗……」

　　吴磊冷漠：「晚安吻这个月都没了。」

　　当晚那点少得可怜的睡眠时间里吴磊做了个梦，他被一只看着不大点儿的奶柴扑倒在地爪子轻轻地在他胸口一顿乱踩，伸出舌头贴着他脸舔了一口，湿哒哒地弄了一脸口水。

　　都会到梦里来捣乱了，可了不得。

　　4

　　在电话粥再会合你

　　你说刚刚那便当够味

　　我困得将双眼撑起

　　“刘昊然刘昊然，”

　　视频里他被备考折磨得惨兮兮的小男朋友像刚打了一管新鲜鸡血一样整个人亮闪闪双眼放光，

　　“看！地瓜丸！”

　　“你……”

　　“你不知道我每天都吃的是什么，步步惊心啊，随便喝口豆浆里面都可能有花生和核桃……是以为我吃不出来吗我好歹也有十八年的斗争经验诶……”

　　“那……”

　　“还有金银馒头！”

　　一块蘸了满满炼奶的金灿灿小馒头杵到镜头前面，

　　“一会儿还得拍个视频完了还得谈事儿呢，不跟你说了我吃了啊，呜啊烫死我了！拜！”

　　“少……”

　　得，一次视频下来他总共就说了仨字。

　　一句“少吃点小心上火”还堵在嘴里，这小孩，挂男朋友视频挂得是越来越溜了。

　　刘昊然转头去琢磨剧本，没看两行，微信收到张图片，吃得干干净净的俩盘子，角落里还有小孩儿藕瓜似的嫩生生的大白胳膊。

　　就你会安插眼线了是不。这招我也会。

　　刘昊然摇摇头重新又拿起剧本，顿了顿，还是给熊孩子发了条微信过去。

　　“回去多喝点水。”

　　“系统提示您因发言过于直男已被您的男友自动屏蔽。”

　　地瓜丸管够的豪华下午茶后刘昊然惊觉小孩儿已经有少说两三天没露脸甚至没跟他说句话了，这就很让人挂心。眼看凌晨一点多了也该下晚自习了，他没忍住一个视频过去，等了又等小男朋友终于不情不愿地出现在镜头里，诡异地顶了个兔耳帽子，手紧紧地拽着帽带挡着脸。

　　这拙劣的掩饰。

　　刘昊然命令他：“松开手，帽子拿下来。”

　　少了帽带的掩护露出张肿得圆乎乎的小脸来，一边腮帮鼓鼓的像藏了块糖，刘昊然一个没忍住噗地乐出声来。

　　“你还笑！有你这样的男朋友吗我这就把你的事迹整理整理到吐槽君那儿投稿去。”

　　刘昊然乐呵呵地：“凑合过呗还能离咋的。牙疼吗？”

　　下午茶一时爽的小孩儿苦兮兮地嘟嘴点头。

　　“这儿长痘了。”

　　他努力睁大眼睛凑近去看那张白璧微瑕的脸，被炸毛的小朋友拿手把镜头捂上了。

　　“哎呀你别研究了……我都烦死了。”

　　“跟你说了少吃点少吃点。”

　　刘昊然隔着屏幕在他脑门上敲一下，

　　“关键时刻自己注意点，吃点清火的药，喝点冬瓜汤吧那个下火还有营养。就这几天了，别吃糖了，听说你刷起题来都一盒一盒的吃那可不行，吃糖脑子笨。”

　　“你怎么这么啰嗦了……”

　　不知什么时候兔耳朵帽子又回到了小脑袋上，左边耳朵不耐地动弹两下。

　　“都听你的，行了吧。”

　　其实兔耳朵配圆圆脸真的还挺可爱的。

　　挂掉视频后，刘昊然露天躺着手在脑后交叠起来，无限回味地想。

　　连天边那弯孤寒的月亮都带笑。

　　5

　　你说此刻肚饿到你

　　我说家中有便当赶到你家转眼已晨曦

　　踏着凌晨的月光，久久久违的楼门口欢迎着游子，刘昊然恍惚生出点回家的错觉来。

　　反正他流浪汉一个，他的小朋友在哪，哪儿就是家了呗。

　　南方的城市刚下过雨空气有点儿凉，蹑手蹑脚来开门的吴磊套着连帽长T和大短裤，光着白白的脚丫，没打理的头发软软垂顺的搭在额头前边，可爱得整个人都冒泡泡。

　　刘昊然满心期待着对上那双眼睛，他设想了他的小朋友的一百零一种反应，就是没想到连一丝惊讶惊喜也没有仿佛一早知道他会披星戴月出现在门口，又或者他只是刚刚下楼去便利店买了点零嘴，这让他有点儿挫败，本以为连夜空降这事儿特别帅气的，连飞起来的抱抱转圈圈的抱抱他都准备好了。

　　更让他挫败的是，大眼睛滴溜溜把他来回检视一遍，嫌弃渐渐浮现。

　　“收容中心出门右拐。”

　　他扯了扯身上空荡得能再装一个吴磊进去的大T恤，咧嘴苦笑，“我就这熊样了，你又不是头一回见。”

　　嫌弃归嫌弃小孩儿仍然认真地握着他的手，带着他踮脚穿过没敢开灯的客厅，回过头认真地小声嘱咐他，

　　“小点声。”

　　如果有摄像头能记录下来，此刻的他们一定特别像两个半夜溜出来偷吃东西的熊孩子，或者像两只偷偷溜进人类世界的冬眠醒来没多久的小动物。

　　上了楼进了吴磊的房间就是二人世界了，书架整整齐齐分了六个格子码着各式各样的笔记本和复习资料，地毯上胡乱扔着两个毛绒草莓抱枕，刘昊然从书架上抽了两本随手翻了翻，字还是一如既往地像小孩子，被说了几次后稍微整齐了那么点儿，数学错题攒了厚厚的一本子，他捏了捏，扎扎实实的，有点儿无奈地叹了口气。

　　虽然最近听了不少好消息夸他家考生肯下功夫进步飞快，他还是祈祷，到小朋友上战场的那天，那张数学卷子刚好特别特别简单。

　　“来得正好，我正看你呢。”

　　光脚丫的小孩儿把手机杵到他脸前头，屏幕上是他在拍的那部剧片花的截图，他吐血那个镜头，上边用编辑功能画了个红色的小人儿，圆圈脑袋上写个“石”，骑着他打。

　　“……”

　　确认过眼神，是他三天不打上房揭瓦的熊孩子。

　　“你就是这么想你累死累活的男朋友的？我看我也该给吐槽君贡献个投稿了。”

　　吴磊眼睛也不眨地：“到时候评论艾特我小号。”

　　还真是不怕事儿。

　　“哎，不吐槽了，好好儿的吐槽啥呀。”

　　刘昊然甩了衣服熟门熟路的找了他扔在这儿的一套睡衣套上，在床边坐下，拉着吴磊坐他怀里，

　　“你看，你上火，我也上火，互帮互助，泄个火呗。”

　　他被温文尔雅的世子反噬了，挑眉坏笑那样儿活脱脱一个小流氓，吴磊看得直皱眉，去捏他的脸，“刘昊然我警告你，不许扰乱军心啊。”

　　“我那是心火。”

　　他抓起那只捏自己脸的手贴在自己胸口，用上无论说怎样土味的情话都不会显得油滑的诚恳声线，

　　“都是想你想出来的。”

　　即使流氓他也是深情一片的流氓，小孩儿在他的弃犬眼大法下软化下来，他知道有戏，一伸手，像摘一颗星星一样，人就甜且柔滑地到了他怀里。

　　“我明天还得上课刷题，乖一点，不然吃不消。”

　　吴磊边软声说着，眉眼甚至带些疼惜怜悯的味道，边携起他手纵容地塞进自己领口，刘昊然快被这款款温柔感动哭了，此刻他只想唱一首故乡的云，它不停地向浪迹天涯的游子召唤——他的小恋人就是他那朵棉花糖做的云。

　　他脑袋埋在吴磊胸口，一边贪婪地呼吸甜美空气一边小小声地像个小男孩似的倒苦水，今天他可要好好儿诉诉委屈：

　　“其实那边真的特别苦。

　　“其实自我隔绝挺可怕的我都怕我自己走火入魔。

　　“其实真的，特别特别想你。”

　　6

　　明明连名带姓是你

　　然而如何似爱着你

　　叫你情人知己

　　兼心肝宝贝都不欢喜

　　他快把自己眼睛给说红了，吴磊捧起他脑袋送上一个安慰吻，按理说他们对彼此年轻的身体熟稔得像回家一样，可冷不防舌尖蹭过溃疡的嘴角，两个人都倒抽口气儿，吴磊是疼他是怕吴磊疼，本能地停下动作互相推开了。

　　被这种事打断实在有点儿蠢，也不知道谁先笑出来的，到最后两个人头抵头咯咯傻乐起来。

　　“傻样吧。”

　　“没你傻。”

　　“你说这什么事儿啊，我就想亲亲自己男朋友，都他妈这么难。”

　　刘昊然拉起他的小朋友肉嘟嘟软绵绵的小手，送到唇边印下一吻又放嘴里拿虎牙叼着咬嫩嫩白白的手指，小鬼灵精大概这段时间确实累着了，由着他动作，软软的特别乖，能甜进人心尖里去。

　　“等等，手上这什么？”

　　左边手背上歪歪扭扭写着“不想你”，旁边还画了个狗头，打了个大大的叉。

　　“就这么想我啊？嗯？”

　　刘昊然可算得了趣味了，按亮他早就发现端倪的吴磊的手机，屏保上一个大大的“戒”字，这还不算，给他的聊天背景也设成了“戒”。

　　“这是打算连我也一块戒了啊？”

　　小嘴嗫嚅着发窘的模样可真是难得一见，刘昊然看得心荡神驰，得寸进尺捉住无处安放的手把人压住了，逗猫儿似的接着逗，

　　“真要戒了也成，大不了等我们磊磊第一名考上北电，我再从头追你一回呗。”

　　他说得真切，吴磊快被逗急了：“刘昊然！”

　　“好好好不逗你了，我坏蛋我坏蛋。”

　　就着嬉闹时被他压住的姿势，刘昊然低下头咬住小孩儿松垮垮的大短裤一拽，像剥一粒糖果似的被他轻而易举的剥开来。

　　“坏蛋要欺负你了。”

　　大概太久没腻歪在一块，身体对他的入侵已经有点陌生了，吴磊裸露出来的那根早已站得直直的东西瑟瑟发着抖，怪可怜的，他在红嫩饱满的头端亲一下，在不安的哼声中低头含进嘴里。

　　他知道他的小朋友，看着天不怕地不怕混世魔王的样儿，其实脸皮嫩得紧，对用嘴这件事始终就不是那么自在，白嫩嫩光溜溜的大腿惶惑地收紧。他暂时丢开嘴里那根东西，去吻去咬大腿内侧的嫩肉，连吸带嘬，在最隐秘的腿根相触的地方留下朵花儿，他专属的印记。

　　吴磊本能地攥紧手指，把床单抓出皱褶来，小声地无措地，

　　“刘昊然……”

　　不安地屈起双腿反倒把一派春光更多地送到他嘴边，他舌尖缠绵地滑过娇嫩的沟槽筋络，吃冰淇淋一般舔得水光淋漓，用虎牙尖儿轻轻刮一刮，敏感的小孩儿就浑身打颤，手按捺不住地去握自己那根东西，白软软馒头似的小手手背上还有浅浅几个窝，衬着刚成年的小少年青涩漂亮却已然颇具规模的性器，说不出的纯真肉欲，看得刘昊然热血上头，由得他双腿大开抚慰自己，低头去含住被冷落的肉球爱怜地吮吻。

　　“别……我想……你离远点……”

　　没一会小孩儿就受不住地直踢腾，手掌抵着他的头拼命要他退出去，眼见是到极限了，满脸潮红情动的模样诱人是诱人可刘昊然哪舍得继续难为他，欺上他用唇舌裹紧茎身狠狠一吸，吴磊漂亮白嫩的脖子猛地向后绷紧，长长呻吟一声，就有滚烫咸腥的东西溅开在他嘴里舌面上。

　　以前哪里肯真的弄他嘴里，连踢带蹬也要退出去射外边的，这次怕是真的累了没力气争拗。机会难得，趁吴磊软成一摊糖水拼命捯气儿，刘昊然眼也不眨地把嘴里东西咕咚咽了。

　　“你……”

　　吴磊呼一下坐起来，发泄过后的小嗓子软糯得每个字都团团在舌尖上打转儿，

　　“多脏……你是不是傻了……”

　　“不脏，甜的。”

　　刘昊然吻上整个人潮红软热的小孩儿，用舌尖把他自己的东西渡一点过去，初尝到味道那张小脸就皱紧紧，撒娇地“嗯”一声，打个滚儿干脆把脸埋起来。

　　到头来还是没忍住，十八和二十两个听起来就要走火的年纪，又金风玉露一相逢，哪儿忍得住。尽可能温柔地做了一次，刘昊然让他的乖乖好学生侧躺着，从侧面抬起一条细白长腿，极致温柔地侵入，咬着牙忍着蚀骨的情欲一点点慢慢抽送。

　　这一趟他是来专程伺候他的宝贝的，自个憋屈点就憋屈点，他本来也没抱着能吃饱的心。

　　吴磊却先受不住了，这打着为他着想旗号的攻势是钝刀子割肉，是变了法地来折磨他，浑身上下没一处不是在又难受又愉悦的让他崩溃的边缘来回被撩拨着的，那根在他身体里逞过好多次威风的东西缓缓地一点一点的抽离他的身体，肉牵扯着肉，拔出糖丝，似乎连细微的形状都刻进骨髓里，他小声呻吟着，背过手去捉刘昊然的手，

　　“不行，刘昊然……你快一点，这样我……呜……”

　　“这样怎么？嗯？”

　　坏心眼的家伙不知道是当真怕伤了他还是得了恶劣的趣味，抵着他最敏感的那一点，每一下都柔而钝地顶到花心上去，从内里甜腻地溢出蜜汁来。吴磊的反应比被狂风骤雨狠操一顿的时候还入骨些，浑身绷紧微微地痉挛着，眼睛微眯着长睫毛缱绻地垂下来，情欲像一条柔滑而热的缎带，缠绕，收紧，白玉样的皮肤从头到脚都泛起红痕。

　　“胀……胀得难受……”

　　他也说不上来究竟是什么滋味儿了，从侧面进来的刘昊然的性器似乎要捅进他肚子里去，只好求饶般哽哽咽咽说肚子胀，整个人紧紧地抽成一团，底下那根东西像火烧着，他难耐地本能地伸手去捂，从指缝里滴滴答答黏腻地涌出白浊液体来，不是射出来而是一点点流的。他十六岁跟了刘昊然以来还没被硬生生操出来过，看着手上白乎乎的一片，懵了，愣了一会，大眼睛慢慢儿泛起晶莹透亮的泪光，最后“呜”一声哭出来。

　　“怎么了怎么了？难受是不是？”

　　刘昊然收了那套磨人功夫，后头加快了点儿，手上也帮着去揉搓那根不乖的东西，他是没想着让小孩儿被弄哭更没想着让他这样被操射的，这一下掏了个空，明天小考生学习怕是要吃苦了。

　　“没事没事，啊，没事。”

　　他完全哄小孩似的，一手扣着往外吐着浊液的性器上下套弄，一手去揉滚烫滚烫紧绷绷的小肚子，备考期间吴磊没工夫去正儿八经健身更没工夫去篮球场上野了，鼎盛时期硬邦邦的肌肉块消下去不少，一身香软滑嫩，他的手贴上去就再离不开。

　　没弄几下没射干净的东西就一股接一股，吴磊黏着声音小声哼唧着，两只手背交替去抹眼泪，在做什么坏事似的，刘昊然掌心里满满都是青涩味道的浓精，第二次了还稠得能拉丝儿，看来小家伙这么长时间里也憋得实在不轻。

　　许久没被采撷过的少年身体变得更软更热，要命地死死吸着他不让走，可他不敢得意忘形地射里边，确切地说都不敢由着自己胃口来，眼看把吴磊伺候痛快了，咬牙拔出去自个帮自个打出来就算完事。

　　“别人谈恋爱咱也谈恋爱，你就说说咱俩过的这是什么日子吧。”

　　刘昊然手上乱七八糟沾着两个人的东西，在小孩儿哭得红通通还一皱一皱的鼻尖上刮一下，愁得都笑了。

　　“别哭了，明天眼睛肿了看书又该难受了，啊，听话。”

　　7

　　喂喂我不敢委屈你

　　喂喂我不敢不宠你

　　说着温柔温柔等完事儿了吴磊还是东倒西歪一副狂风吹折玉梅花的模样，刘昊然一条龙服务做到底，抬起他一条小腿从脚踝到小腿肚一点点揉捏，最后揉到腰骨，吴磊舒服地哼唧两声，自己用手撑着后腰，极其难得的柔顺脆弱里带一点疲倦。

　　“没事儿，过来躺这边。”

　　“你明天得坐十二个小时还多，我怕你受不了。”

　　“哪就那么脆了，再说又不是没那样过。”

　　吴磊翻了个面靠床头软装上，换另一只手去揉腰，

　　“还真是挺疼，考前就这么一次啊不能再跟着你疯了……上回我说了第二天去美国去美国，有些一沾酒就发疯的人还不是没少折腾我，差点……”

　　像是翻到了不该翻的旧账，大眼睛倦倦的一垂，没声了。

　　“怪我，都怪我。”

　　刘昊然低头认错，那次他的情报员发给他吴磊在机场趴着就睡着了的照片顺便把他教育了一顿的事儿可还历历如数，小孩儿在长椅上缩成一团微微蹙着眉的模样着实让他难受了好一阵儿，在他听说人一到美国就病了又腾不出时间看医生后更是想呼自己巴掌。他不敢没事瞎戳吴磊了，闷了三五天结果吴磊以为他玩冷战，平白地又多吵一架。

　　抚今追昔追得他心里酸酸的，诚恳检讨：

　　“以后再也不胡闹了。”

　　“真到了以后再说吧。”

　　“以后也不吵架了行不行？”

　　吴磊好玩似的盯着他看了一会，笑了，摸摸他脸，“雪山就那么修身养性啊，看来是该没事把你丢过去待上几天，省我多少调教的工夫。”

　　“修不修身养不养性我不知道，我就真的觉得，能跟你好好在一块的时间，还真是挺宝贵的。”

　　刘昊然翻身躺下，又得寸进尺地把脑袋枕人腿上，眼睛里装的似乎还是雪山上才能看到的一天寂寂繁星。

　　“随你信不信吧，我躺山头上，最想做的事，就是和你一块儿看看月亮。不是看一眼，是一起看几十年那种。我总觉得我的幸运已经在别的地方用去好多了，有时候我还挺打怯的，你说，咱俩，能有那个福分吧？”

　　他翻个身爬起来对上小恋人的眼睛，认真地，

　　“你说能吧，你说个能哄哄我。”

　　吴磊不说话，也不笑，直直地看他，似乎想透过他眼睛看到他看过的满天星星还有蜜橙般新鲜透亮的月亮，好半天，抬手揉揉他脑袋：

　　“……傻。”

　　8

　　专登俾心机呵番你

　　惨得过我真的比较冤气

　　眼看刘昊然一脸没睡醒炸着毛拖着拖鞋晃荡进他卧室自带的洗手间，吴磊开始在心里倒数。

　　五，四，三。

　　“……吴磊。”

　　比他想象得还快。

　　“解释一下？”

　　带着一脸乱七八糟黑笔道道的刘昊然眯起眼睛看着他，没笑，那表情说实话有点儿吓人，吴磊嘟了嘟嘴，从床上一个腾空飞跃蹦跶到他跟前。

　　“三石版眼影胡子社会耳环社会手表斩男色口红，每样送你一份。”

　　刘昊然眼前一黑低头去看，果然手腕上也有。

　　“三石出品，质量上乘，水洗不掉。”

　　软软甜甜的小嗓子这会听来格外欠揍，

　　“你就这么带着去机场吧，拜。”

　　“……”

　　“哎呀骗你的，我拿我姐眼线笔画的，洗得掉洗得掉。”

　　笑盈盈一张小脸凑上来，手指去挑刘昊然紧绷的嘴角，

　　“真生气啦？”

　　第一眼看到的时候还真有点。

　　刘昊然在心里答他，叹了口气，“怎么就这么皮呢你。”

　　以往他即使有点儿着恼捏脸打屁股也是轻轻的，熊孩子被惯坏了，这回被他不客气地捏着两边腮帮使劲拉长，就嗷嗷叫地喊疼。他的高三小考生看来最近确实没少补了身体，脸颊肉眼看见长，从幼嫩的皮肤里头透出鲜甜的粉来，眼睛眯起来挤出可爱的纹路，像颗糖水里泡过的白桃。

　　眼见撒娇也没能让他松手，小孩儿报复地也来捏他的脸，把他捏成他的上一个微信头像，又收回手捧住两颊挤成他现用微信头像。

　　“太瘦了你，硌得我都没睡好。”

　　刘昊然心倏地一沉，不得不说被男朋友评价手感不好还是件挺打击人的事情。

　　“唉我怀念刚认识的时候，那时候你肚子可多肉了还能给我捏着玩，特好玩儿。”

　　小孩儿摸摸他瘦得只剩下肋条的身板，似模似样地叹一口气，

　　“俱往矣了……”

　　“将就点，等我放假了你也考完了，再好好收拾你。”

　　“我发现啊，长大其实也没那么好玩儿。”

　　这样的论调，声音轻轻软软的尾音打一个蔫蔫的酸涩的卷，不太像他无法无天的熊孩子了，刘昊然心揪了揪，把人按怀里搂紧。

　　吴磊被他按着脑袋，费劲地伸手摸了摸他的脸，

　　“都长变了。”

　　但我这颗爱你的心，鲜红透亮，一如既往。

　　他在心里油腻地接话。

　　小朋友在他怀里蹭了蹭，补上一句，

　　“但是啊，和你一起长大，好像也不错。”

 

end


End file.
